


New Body under New Moon

by rapono



Series: The GF Saga [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood Pact AU, Mystery, One-Shot, Snippet, Transformation, Vampires, Who is Bonadale actually, new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from "Blood Pact", Chapter 4, from the mysterious Bonadale's perspective. (Makes more sense if you read it.)</p><p>Why did Bonadale leave abruptly? What is he hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Body under New Moon

Oh no.

Bonadale awoke with a start, a tingling sensation pulsing down his spine. Raising his head slowly, he spotted Bill at the entrance of their makeshift shelter. The golden man watched the outdoors diligently, but with no moonlight illuminating him.

It was a new moon.

Grabbing his backpack, careful not to wake anyone, Bonadale silently got up, and headed to the entrance. Knowing his time was limited, he brushed past Bill without a word.

"Hey No-Face, where ya going?"

As another chill worked down his spine, Bonadale didn't respond. He couldn't afford to respond, so instead he kept walking without pause.

"No-Face?"

The pulses became stronger, longer, faster. Breaking into a run, he dashed away into the deep bushes, only dim starlight illuminating his way. When he felt like he was too far away for his group to see or hear him, he fell to his knees, dropping his pack. He stared at the earth, breaths racked with pain.

Beneath the hidden moon, his fleshy body was torn apart, transforming into something inhuman. His screams of agony warped with him. As nerves were lost to cold silver skin, he turned his gaze to the sky, as his true eyes made the dark of the night appear like morning shade. He let out an exhausted breath, but none came, as he had no lungs with which to breathe.

This was the real him. And with what time he had, he would use it wisely. With a flicker of red eyes and a metallic clank, he made his way to a nearby town, undisturbed by a passing pack of vampires.

**Author's Note:**

> (Typed up on 3DS. May need editing.)


End file.
